Better Than a Dream
by Marie Jane
Summary: Lisbon is pissed off as usual and gets hurt tackling a supsect. Jane helps Lisbon ease the pain...in more ways then one. JISBON for sure.


It had been a long day. Another idiot criminal had tried to run after Lisbon and her team attempted to question him about a recent murder. When will they learn? Running only makes things worse. Lisbon hated when they ran.

The past few days had been particularly aggravating; it seemed everyone involved in this current case was guilty of something, but the team had nothing solid yet—not until they received an anonymous tip regarding a man their victim had been secretly dating. After hours of dead ends, the team was excited to finally have something new to go on—anything that brought them closer to solving this damned case.

As usual, Jane had been lying on his couch when the call came in. Surprisingly, he had been pretty quiet all day. The fact that Lisbon had quite literally torn him a new one yesterday after puling another one of his stunts may have had something to do with it.

As Van Pelt hung up the phone, the rest of the team were already on their feet—everyone except Jane. Lisbon just stared at Jane for a moment, wondering if he was ever going to move from that damned couch. After a moment, Lisbon resolved that even though he had pretended to be asleep, Jane had in fact heard of their recent development and if he wanted to come, he'd get his ass up and down to the van before the team left.

Jane heard her footsteps as she walked away, and mentally told himself that he'd lost that bet. Jane had in fact heard all about they new development in the case, but chose to remain on his couch in hopes that Lisbon would make some attempt to wake him up, or throw something at him, as she often does. Even though the rude awakenings or impacts from flying objects may seem hostile, Jane thought differently. Every once and a while, he will catch a small smile on Lisbon's lips as she insults him, or hurls random office supplies in his direction. It's something Jane has grown fond of in their ever lasting back and forth quips.

As soon as he heard the elevator chime, he was up off his couch and down the hall. He had made it just as the doors were closing—and just in time to see an impatient Lisbon rolling her eyes at him.

"Nice of you to finally join us Jane. Have a nice nap?" Lisbon said sarcastically. She could not help but notice the rumpled look of his suit and the sexiness of his somewhat tussled golden curls.

Although Jane had not actually been sleeping, his eyes had been shut in keeping up his charade. He had run quickly to catch the elevator and his eyes hadn't had time to properly adjust to the bright lighting. Jane looked at Lisbon through slightly squinted eyes and gave her one of his famous smiles.

_Why does Jane always have to smile at me like that? Does he know that his smile makes me want to do things like press the emergency stop button and jump him like a horney teenager? God Teresa, get a grip._

It's clear to Jane that Lisbon has drifted off into her own thoughts and he takes advantage of her distracted state by moving closer. They are still shoulder to shoulder, but he has leaned in, his face now centimeters from hers. Lisbon finally snaps back to realty just as she realizes how close Jane has become to her. She turns her head slightly to meet his gaze. There is a slight pause, and Lisbon tries to think of something to say, but Jane beats her to it.

Staring straight into her eyes, Jane whispers in a low husky voice, "If you were having the type of dream I was having Teresa, you wouldn't want to get up either."

Lisbon was speechless at what he'd just said. Sure his words were innocent enough, but it was the way he said them, the look he had in his eyes, the way he used her first name that had her breathing unsteady and her pulse racing. She could feel a slight blush creeping up to her cheeks. They were still locked in their intense gaze, when the elevator doors chimed open. They were now on the first floor and the rest of the team was waiting for them outside. Jane broke their gaze and walked off the elevator towards the front doors leaving Lisbon in an obvious state of disbelief.

The elevator ride was only five floors, yet it felt like time had literally stood still.

_What the HELL was that? _She thought._ I think he might have actually kissed me if those doors hadn't opened, and I think I might have actually let him. _Lisbon's stomach was suddenly in knots. _ Damn this case! Damn you Jane_. Lisbon just wanted to close this investigation and be done for the weekend. She pulled herself together and walked out to meet the rest of this team. _This guy had better not run. _

The tip Van Pelt received mentioned that the victim's lover worked at a local diner doing dishes, so the team headed out. The car ride was pretty uneventful. Jane had wisely chosen to ride in the back, sensing that being close to Lisbon right now might be dangerous. The team really didn't have anything to go on but the tip, so they weren't going in with any expectations other then to talk to the guy.

Apparently seeing four CBI agents walk in to a diner does a lot to a man when he's guilty, because the second the team stepped foot in the diner, they heard a loud crash and saw their now fleeting suspect head out the back door.

"Damnit, he's running!" Lisbon yelled as she and the other agents took off after their suspect.

Jane wasn't much for a foot pursuit, so he chose to stay back at the diner. He had rationalized that he'd be here to cover incase the suspect decided to come back to where he'd started.

Van Pelt and Rigsby took off in the direction of the suspect, while Lisbon and Cho set off around the block in hopes of heading him off. Sure enough, a few seconds later, Lisbon heard Rigsby from around the corner yelling for the suspect to stop. She was having a bad day, and damnit, she wanted to hit something. With that, she sped up past Cho and tackled the suspect as he ran her way. Lisbon had the man on his belly, face ground into the pavement within seconds, the rest of the team not far behind. She was cuffing him just as the rest of the team caught up. Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt took the suspect over to a patrol car that had just shown up and began to fill in the local officer and set up transport back to CBI.

By now, Jane had heard the commotion and had made his way over to where Lisbon was now sitting on a curb catching her breath. He noticed that she was rubbing her shoulder and concluded that she must have been the one that took the suspect down. _Always a badass._ Jane thought to himself. _And a hot one at that._

Lisbon watched as Jane approached her, and gave him a stare. He didn't take the hint, as he sat down next to her on the curb.

"Your shoulder ok?"

Again, she just looked at him, not saying a word.

"Aww come on Lisbon, talk to me. You look like you're in pain."

He was right. Lisbon rubbed her shoulder again and cringed. "I think I may have dislocated it again."

"Well then, lets get you up and off to see a doctor." Jane said matter of factly as he stood up.

Lisbon looked at him for a moment, and when she didn't respond, he held out his hand and said, "Come on, let's go. I'm not going to leave you alone until you say yes."

With that, Lisbon rolled her eyes, and took his hand. "Fine. This day has been annoying enough."

A short trip to the hospital found that Lisbon had not actually broken or dislocated any bones; she had just strained a few muscles and had some minor bruising. The doctor gave her some pills for the pain and suggested a massage to loosen the muscles.

Jane had insisted on driving back to the office, using Lisbon's bad shoulder as an excuse. Any other time, she probably would have put up a fight, but the pain meds seemed to be kicking in and had her in quite a relaxed state.

When they got back to the office, Jane was surprised to find that the rest of the team still had not returned. The meds were starting to wear off, but Lisbon was still enjoying what was left of her relaxed state. Jane wondered if she'd even noticed the team wasn't there.

Jane led Lisbon into her office and sat her down on her couch.

"Jesus, why is it so damn bright in here?" Lisbon groaned as she covered her eyes with her forearm. "Jane, will you close the blinds?"

He happily obliged, going above and beyond her request when he's also turned the blinds on her door and the windows facing out into the bullpen.

"Better?" Jane asked as he took a seat beside her on the couch.

"mmhmm" Lisbon mumbled as she reached for her injured shoulder again.

"Here, why don't you take off that jacket?" Jane asked of the typical part of Lisbon's "uniform" as he reached his hands out along her shoulders to move the process along.

"Wh-what are you doing Jane?" Lisbon asked rather rapidly.

"Ohh shush woman, just do it." Jane said as he completed the task himself. "The doctor said your muscles need to be massaged, otherwise you are never going to feel better".

Jane had made her turn a bit, so that she was almost sideways on the couch, and he shifted his position in a similar way to face her back.

Lisbon had a tank top on underneath her jacket, and Jane couldn't help but run his hands up her now bare arms as they made their way up to her shoulders. Lisbon tensed and he could feel the effect his touch had as her skin became raised with goose bumps. She was about to protest when he started to squeeze the tense muscles of her shoulders. She took in a sharp breath, and Jane thought for a second that he might have hurt her, but quickly changed his mind when he heard a relaxing breath fall from her lips.

Jane continued his massage; paying careful attention to the bruise he could now see further down on Lisbon's shoulder. He moved his hands gently and gracefully all over her shoulders, every once in a while squeezing at the sides of her neck. He had found her neck to be quite sensitive in the best possible way, as every time his fingers slid over the delicate skin, she gave a little moan. The sound was barely audible, but due to their proximity, and the fact that his hands were on her, he felt and heard every noise she made.

Jane's squeezes had started to get deeper as he tried to pull his mind back to the task at hand and not the sensual noises coming from Lisbon. Unfortunately, his change in pressure found Lisbon enjoying her massage even more as she closed her eyes and leaned back into him a bit. Her moans were becoming more frequent and were no longer a slight whimper—he could tell she was really starting to relax. Jane on the other hand was anything but relaxed. In fact, he was getting incredibly turned on. Jane was really trying to focus all his energy on not letting a certain part of his anatomy show how much he was enjoying the contact when his hands must have slipped off of Lisbon.

She gave a slight whine and opened her eyes a bit to turn and see what had caused Jane to stop. He just looked at her, a glimmer of something she couldn't quite pick out in his eyes. She lazily mumbled to him, "Why'd you stop?"

Jane came back to reality, gave her a slight smile and motioned for her to turn back around. Lisbon turned her head back and shut her eyes again. She was still leaning into him and it felt nice, even if he wasn't massaging her anymore. Soon enough though, she felt his hands on her skin again.

Like before, he trailed his hands up the bare skin of her arms. This time felt different though, the touch was slower, more intense. His right hand had stopped around the top of her arm, and she felt his left hand leave her other arm. Lisbon soon felt a tickle as he moved her hair way from the right side of her neck. She could feel his breath close to her, and felt his body shift against her as he leaned in.

His hot breath came closer to her neck and to her ear and Lisbon could not move—she did not want to move. Jane waited for a moment, letting his breath linger over the sensitive area before leaning into her ear and whispering softly, "Sorry." Jane brought his face down from her ear as his lips made contact with the soft skin of her neck. It was a slow, lingering kiss and he gave her every opportunity to move away, but she remained in place, still leaning against him. He moved his mouth slightly up her neck and he knew he'd found her sweet spot when she gave out another one of those moans that drive him wild. Jane continued "working" this spot with a mix of short peppered kisses and long sensual ones, every once in a while giving the area a small bite or a slight flick with the tip of his tongue.

Lisbon was losing control. She knew what was happening; yet she did not care to stop it. She arched her back against him, giving him better access. She let out another moan as she felt his right hand move from its place on her arm to a spot on her hip. It lingered there for a moment before she felt his fingers pulling at the hem of her shirt. He had snaked his hand under the fabric and around to the warm skin of her abdomen. His movement left a blazing trail of sensations.

Lisbon's head was tilted back, eyes still closed, just taking in all of the sensations this man was ravishing upon her. She was now biting her lip in pleasure as he continued to kiss her neck and move his hand against the taught muscles of her stomach. Lisbon was really turned on, and judging by the pressure on her lower back, there was no doubt he was too.

Both had lost sense of time and awareness of the world around them, which is why neither of them had heard the rest of the team come back. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Lisbon and Jane snapped back to reality. Both froze, Lisbon turned around to look at Jane with wide eyes. They both immediately got up off the couch and Lisbon searched for her jacket.

Jane knew that who ever was knocking would soon walk in if one of them didn't say something soon. Jane picked up Lisbon's jacket and threw it to her as he yelled "Just a minute."

Lisbon looked at Jane with wide eyes again and he whispered to her, "Trust me. Go over to the couch and lie down. Ill tell them that you are resting because of your injury."

Lisbon didn't really have a better plan, so she quickly put on her jacket, flipped her hair around—sure that Jane had left evidence of their activities—and lied down on the couch.

Jane was at the door within seconds to greet the person on the other side. He opened the door slowly, whispering as he said, "She's sleeping" to a confused looking Van Pelt.

Van Pelt hesitated for a moment before shaking her head and saying, "What are you doing in there? Boss told me I had to give her these reports right when I got back"

"They gave her some medication at the hospital and it made her a bit sleepy. I'm just waiting for her to wake up so I can drive her home", said Jane.

"Well in that case, can you help us run a few scenarios while you wait? We could really use the help."

Jane looked back at Lisbon, who looked as if she really may have fallen asleep, and nodded in acceptance that he would help. After all, there was no way he could justify to the younger agent that he should go back into the dark room to watch his boss sleep.

Jane helped the team posit different scenarios of the crime they were working for about 30 minutes before Rigsby stood up and declared that they should call it a night because he was hungry. The rest of the team agreed and were out the door within minutes, all but Jane that is.

He made his way back into Lisbon's office after he was sure everyone else had left. She was still lying on the couch, but had shifted positions. Her breathing suggested that she was no longer sleeping, rather just lying there with her eyes closed as Jane often does on his couch out in the bullpen.

Jane smiles and pretends to leave the office by opening and closing the office door. After a moment, Lisbon opens her eyes and sits up. She turns around to see a smiling Jane staring right at her. _Busted._

"Nice of you to join us Lisbon. Have a nice nap?" Jane said in a sarcastic tone mimicking the comment she had given him earlier that day.

Jane moved to the couch and sat down next to Lisbon. She stared him down for a moment, and with a slight smirk put a hand on his thigh and leaned into him. "If you were having the type of dream I was having Patrick, you wouldn't want to get up either."

Jane's jaw dropped. "Yo-you. are. a. tease." He said. Her hand was still resting on his thigh, now making a slight back and forth motion.

"And what exactly do you call that little "massage" earlier huh?" she countered.

"Ohh, well I had every intention of finishing what I had started earlier, Van Pelt just interrupted me", Jane said as he threw his hands up in mock innocence.

Lisbon giggled—she giggled—not laughed, leaving a sexy smirk on her face. Then she moved closer again, centimeters away from his lips as she said, in a low, husky voice, "Uh huh. Well since I'm injured, how about you come to my place and make me dinner. Then…" she brought a finger to his chest and ran it down from his pecks to his abs, "you can finish that massage you started earlier."

They got to Lisbon's apartment in record time, thanks to Jane. He had a hungry look in his eyes as they walked to her door, which did not go unnoticed by Lisbon. Once inside, Lisbon felt his hands go to her hips from behind, but she slipped away, instead she turned to Jane and asked, "So, what are you going to make me for dinner?"

The look on his face was priceless. "Are you realllly going to make me cook you diner?" Jane said, almost whining.

Lisbon couldn't help but mess with him. "Haven't you heard of wining and dining a lady before you try to cop a feel Jane?"

_Ohh no she doesn't. _Jane takes a step closer to her, that hungry look had returned to his eyes. Lisbon took a step back, but he repeated his advance until there was nowhere else to go. He had backed Lisbon against the wall. They stared into each other's eyes, as both of their breathing got heavy.

Jane leaned in as if he was going to kiss her, and she closed her eyes in anticipation. Instead she felt his lips go to that sweet spot he had found on her neck earlier. Lisbon let out a sharp breath as his lips made contact up and down her neck; this time he worked both sides. Jane's hands had gotten brave too. One was under her right arm, thumb right under her breast, and the other had snaked its way under her shirt again, this time making it all the way to her lower back. Once his hand had reached its destination, Jane used it to pull her closer to his body, making sure she could feel the effect she had on him. With that, Lisbon brought her good arm up so she could bury her fingers in those golden curls.

Jane was leaving another trail of kisses up her neck and along her jaw line; his hands were leaving blazing trails of sensation all over her body; Lisbon couldn't take it anymore.

"Jane." She said in a husky voice, full of arousal. "Jane." She said again. He did not stop. "Patrick." He finally stopped. He pulled away from her neck and brought his eyes level with hers. "Bedroom." Is all she said.

Their gaze lingered for another moment, and then their mouths were on each other's like wildfire. This kiss was passionate, full of heat, and full of lust. They couldn't get enough of each other. Jane's hands were roaming her body again, getting braver with every second. Lisbon too found her hands had a mind of their own. One was locked in his curls, and the other was at his abdomen, slowly grazing back and forth above his belt line.

They finally broke for air, both panting but not breaking the intense gaze between them. Both knew what the other wanted. Their lips met again for another kiss, this time it was slow, and deep, but just as passionate. Both were taking the time to explore the others mouth when Lisbon began to grind against Jane's hips. He let out a moan into her mouth and she smiled against his lips. Jane knew they couldn't stay there any longer. He pulled away from her, and breathlessly said, "bedroom." She gave him another slow, sensual kiss before taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom.

Once inside the room, Jane shut the door and turned back to Lisbon. She was beautiful. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were wide with desire. Jane took a step closer and kissed her as his hands went to the hem of her shirt. He broke the kiss briefly as he raised the garment over her head and discarded it somewhere on the floor. Finding her lips once again, he backed her down onto the bed as he trailed kisses from her lips to her ear, and down her neck. He'd stopped again at her sweet spot to bite it gently and then soothe it over with his tongue. He then continued his assault down her neck to her collarbone, in between her breasts, and down her stomach. He licked a circle around her belly button and was about to move lower when her hand caught his neck and brought him back up to her lips.

Now it was his turn to loose some cloths. As they kissed, Lisbon's hands made their way to the bottom of his shirt, and pulled it up over his head. Like Jane, she discarded the garment someone on the floor as she threw it over her head. Lisbon could feel his growing erection and decided that it was time to turn the tables. In one swift motion as they kissed, she flipped herself from under him so she was now straddling his hips. She could feel it, he was big. She bent down to kiss his lips, and much as he had just done, started kissing her way down his body. First his lips, then his ear, then his neck, down his chest, and all over his abdomen, until she met the waist of his pants.

This obstruction simply wouldn't do, so Lisbon went for his belt and pulled it out within seconds. Jane was surprised by this quick action, but it only added to his arousal. Lisbon's hands made their way to Jane's pants and soon her fingers went to work on the button and zipper. Once undone, Lisbon moved down his body and slipped his legs out of his pants. Jane watched as she slowly stood to take hers off as well, taking her time to wiggle them off her hips and down her body.

Lisbon crawled back on top of Jane, making her way up to his mouth for a brief second before she began her descent. She slipped off his boxers with one hand as her mouth made its way to his member. She could feel Jane tense as she grabbed him, her hot breath lingering in all the right places.

"Ohh god" he let out. "Ohh god Teresa!" She was driving him wild. She flicked her tongue back and forth inside her mouth to tease him before placing tiny kisses up and down his length.

Jane couldn't take it any longer, he was going to explode if he let her keep going. He brought her back up to him and kissed her passionately. His hands reached their way around her body and made their way to her bra clasp. Once off, Jane threw the garment towards the pile they had started on the floor. He flipped her over and now straddled her hips. He followed her lead and did exactly what she had done to him. He kissed his way down her body, this time stopping to pay some much needed attention to her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth as he took the other in his hand and vice versa. This continued for a few moments before he continued making his way lower. Again he licked a circle around her belly button, and went further until he was met with the top of her panties. Jane quickly hooked his thumbs into the waistband and pulled them off her.

He brought his hand up the side of her thigh until he reached the top. He hooked his hand behind her leg thing and pulled it away from her other leg. Jane's un-occupied hand then made its way up the inside of her thigh and up to her moist center. She was so wet. He slipped two of his fingers into her then brought them up with her wetness to her other sweet spot. Lisbon let out a moan that just encouraged Jane further. He slipped his fingers back inside her before moving his mouth down to her abdomen. He kissed her, going lower and lower until he met her hot, wet, core. Lisbon's hands buried themselves in Jane's hair and he began to flick and suck his way over the tender area. "Ohh god , Patrick!".

Jane continued for another moment before Lisbon realized that he was close to sending her over the edge. She pulled Jane up and kissed him hard, his fingers replacing the motion where his mouth had just been. She pulled back so she could look into his eyes and said, "I need you, now." With that, Jane kissed her deeply and plunged deep inside of her. The moment was electric. Both had felt a jolt through their entire bodies. Jane began to move slowly against Lisbon, making sure he was not hurting her. The look on her face as she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip said that she was very much enjoying this, so he picked up the pace. Lisbon let out another moan and dug her fingernails into his bare back; Jane winced slightly, as he knew she had drawn blood, but quickly got back to the task at hand.

Their intense foreplay meant that neither of them was going to last much longer. Jane still wanted to make the most of it for Lisbon, so he grabbed one of her legs and brought it up so it was almost pinned to her chest. "Patrickkkkk, ohhh Patrick!" Jane began thrusting even deeper and after a moment, they were both climaxing.

Lisbon's body was writhing with pleasure. That was the most intense orgasm she had ever had. She pinned Jane inside of her so he could feel what he had done to her. After a few moments, they both collapsed into the bed side by side.

Both out of breath, Jane looked over at Lisbon and said, "That..was…" still panting, she finished for him, "waaaay better then a dream." She said as she rolled over and kissed him again.


End file.
